


Loss

by DaughterofEve3



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofEve3/pseuds/DaughterofEve3
Summary: Peter, Edmund, and Lucy on the night Susan left Narnia behind.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie
Kudos: 7





	Loss

Lucy sits on her oldest brothers’ bed, resting her head on Peter right shoulder. She sallow down a sob and takes a few uneven breaths as she lets tear flow down her cheeks.

Peter’s arm was gently wrapped around Lucy, occasionally rubbing her shoulder keeper her close to chase away her tear. All the While his long face looked at his door, hoping to hear foot step that didn’t belong to parents.

Edmund sat on the other side of Lucy, his head down and stair at his hands. His face red from standing in the cold and the tears he cried when he watched her walk away.

The three of them sat in silences, as they felt hearts sink deep into their chests. The feeling made Peter feel helpless, its Edmund made physically Ill, and it Lucy made feel drain. None of them want it to be true, they didn’t want her to go, she belongs with them.

“When do you think she’ll be back?” Lucy asked when she got a hold of her tears.

“I don’t know Lu, throughs party can last for hours.” Peter said

“And if there as wonderful as she says, she’ll want to stay as long as she can. We might not again tonight” Edmund added, Lucy lowered her eyes.

“Do you…think she really met it.” Lucy said, more pour onto Peter sleeve.

“She’s hurting, Lu…We all are” Peter said softly, and pulled Lucy closer.

Once again, the room was silent. All of them wondered why Susan doesn’t understand that they too were told they couldn’t go back, that it was just as painful for to never step foot on their beloved country, to feel the sweet Narnian air on their skin. To know that their true home was another world away, is not the time to rely on each other? Is it not the time to trust that Aslan is there with them?

“I wish she would see it that way…she been so different since she got back from America,” Edmund told them.

Susan been distant since she got back, she barely talks to them anymore, at least she won’t have open convention with them. Even when they where away at School she didn’t one letter her brother this last term, when before she’d one to each of them ever other week. As for Lucy, will she hasn’t spoken to school except when they went home.

Lucy would also note that they weren’t the only one Susan neglected, their parents have also notice keeping desisted them. Susan friends at school, who use to be sisters to her, had punished away to more her mature (as she’s called them) who only care the latest gossip or latest trends. It seems as she isolated herself into her own mind keep out what anything she use to hold dear, even sweet Narnia. 

“But she can’t just forget it, it’s our home, were her home. Why doesn’t she come us or Aslan?” Lucy cried. Edmund scooted closer to Lucy and put his arm across Peter’s and onto her right shoulder.

“I don’t Know, Lu” he told her, resting his head on hers.

No longer would they have Susan gentle voice to ease their sorrows, no longer would she be there with kind smile and soft touch. She will not be there to make sure they were taking care themselves, nor will she advice in their time of need. Worst of all she won’t be to share in the memories propitious Narnia.

“She will come back to us, wont she? Will she ever come back to Aslan?” she asked as she looked between her brothers as they heard someone coming the front door. 

“perhaps one day she will,” Peter told her, as he listens to the footsteps walk up the stair and heard the door across the hall open and close “Maybe”

The three of them grow silent and morn the loss of their Gentle Queen. They pray to Aslan she would one day come back to them and share her loving smile once again. Even though she isolates her love from them, they would always show her their love, just as Aslan will show his love to them. 

The Three sibling may have suffered a great loss. But anything that has been lost, can be found again.


End file.
